Persona 5 - The Emperor's New Clothes
by Okamilover1
Summary: Persona 5 Akira x Yusuke fluff fic - The June heat was unbearable. Nothing good could come from the unnecessary heat. Until Yusuke comes over to LeBlanc. A joke leads to them discovering more about each other. ( Rated T for kissing, allusions to sex, general nakedness, bad pick up lines.)


_Persona 5 Fanfiction- The Emperor's New Clothes_

**Akira**

It was the middle of the night when Akira's phone buzzed, waking both he and Morgana up.

Morgana hissed. " Who's texting you at this hour?"

With a yawn, Akira reached for his phone. It was Yusuke.

"He wants to come over tomorrow and read some art books," Akira said as he read the message.

" Well is he coming over or not?" Morgana asked. Still annoyed at being kept from his sleep. " Did you text him back?"

Akira wanted him to. While the Phantom Thieves were busy with palaces and requests, it was summer vacation and they still had plenty of time. Taking out one day to read books with his friend wasn't going to kill anyone.

" That sounds good," Akira texted back. Looked at his phone for Yusuke's reply and went back to sleep.

Early in the afternoon, Yusuke made his way towards Leblanc.

"Your friends downstairs," Sojiro yelled. Akira grabbed his bag and went downstairs.

Yusuke sat there at the booth next to the wall, gazing off into the distance. In his own little world again.

" Hello there…" Yusuke said. He stood up. "Alright then… I figured if the others aren't coming here today then the two of us could look at these books." He'd said it like was a bad thing. Really Akira liked spending time with Yuske alone.

But that, Akira and Yusuke went upstairs to his room.

Yusuke pulled his art books out of his bag. Akira stared at them. They both sat down. His art loving friend would spend all sorts of money on art but he barely had enough to buy food and subway fare.

They spent a couple hours reading. It wasn't what Akira would have chosen to do by himself, but it was relaxing. He'd liked art, sure. But not in the way that Yusuke did. He admired his friends dedication, even if sometimes it did seem like Yusuke was somewhere else. Akira liked being around him anyway.

Akira answered questions when Yusuke asked them of him. The eccentric boy spoke for the most part. About art and authors techniques Akira hadn't given a second thought to before.

Yusuke flipped the page and moaned.

" This heat is unbearable. You know, Akira. I'd come over your place everyday if you bought an air conditioner."

" And why do I have to buy and air conditioner, " Akira thought with a smile. It became obvious to him. Yusuke wouldn't spend his money on non art related things unless had too.

Getting Yusuke to come over to his house everyday was a temping thought. And his smile turned into more of a smirk.

Before Akira could think better of it, he said,

" You should just take off your clothes."

"Oh," Yusuke said. His eyes widened.

Akira blushed a bit. Why had he said that?

Yusuke smiled. Surprisingly he didn'ttake offense. " Yes, that is a great idea. Though… while in the art world that would be fine… It wouldn't be very practical here. I'd get arrested for public lewdness."

Akira laughed. "Right." He went back to reading as best he could. Yusuke could never tell when Akira was flirting with him, or joking for that matter. But that was probably for the best. He shook his head. Yusuke was married to his art.

Another minute passed. " Though we aren't in public now, so it's probably fine."

The sound of rustling clothes next to Akira made him drip reading again.

Yusuke had taken off all his clothes but his boxers and had went back to reading. Like nothing had happened.

Yusuke nodded. " Yes." He sighed. "This is better."

"Is it?," Akira though, panicked. But he didn't let it show. He glanced at Yusuke who looked very good. Maybe this was normal in the art world. The boy he liked stripping in front of him, in his own room, was anything but.

Giving up the pretense of actually reading entirely, pretending to read instead, Akira starred at Yusuke again. He could feeling his cheeks start to warm again.

Eventually, as good a phantom Thief as he is, Akira is caught staring.

"Oh, Akira are you hot as well? Perhaps you should take off your clothes."

How dense could Yusuke be?

Holding in a sigh, Akira thought it'd be weird to make a big deal about it. Though try as he might, his heart continued to race. He was going to fog up his glasses at this rate.

"I guess that could help," Akira lied, trying to hide the heat in his voice.

So he wiggled off his jacket and his shirt and then finally his pants.

" See," Yusuke nodded. " that's better."

" Is it," Akira thought to himself for the second time, trying his best not to scream it out loud.

They went to reading again. Or at least one of them did.

But here was Yusuke Kitagawa sitting in his room, barely dressed in the almost unbearable june heat. It got to the point where Akira couldn't take it anymore. He had to get through to Yusuke somehow

And, before he could think to stop himself he muttered what was probably the worst pick up line ever thought of.

"I know you can't touch works of art in the library but I really want to kiss you." He can feel his guts churning after saying that, among other things.

Heat and love apparently made you do really stupid things.

Yusuke looked up from his book. Carefully he put a bookmark in it.

" Ah, I see," he muttered. " So that's how you feel."

Akira nodded, trying to control himself. " Yeah, I like you." All the things he did and said and Akira had to pick now to be nervous.

Yusuke rubbed one of his shoulders, cracked his neck and smiled.

"I didn't expect that to happen." He stood up as well. Looked off into the distance, in his own world again. Akira couldn't guess what he was thinking but he wanted to be part of that world.

" Love is definitely something that motivates art." He nodded. " You know, Akira I've grown fond of you as well."

Yusuke looked down at the floor.

" Alright. Let's do it then."

* * *

**Yusuke**-

Yusuke walked over to Akira. It was awkward at first.

Not the most romantic way of putting things but their they were. It'd taken Yusuke way to much time to notice. And now the truth was right in front of them.

Yusuke liked to people watch. It helped him with his art. He liked Akira too. The black haired boy put up with his moods and daydreams. If it hadn't been for Akira he'd probably still be living in Madarame's shack, turning away from the truth.

Yusuke was blinding himself from the truth now. He realized that he wanted something more from Akira. He liked him. Romantically. It was strange to think about. Yusuke hadn't ever put himself in a box, but he hadn't thought himself gay or bisexual before.

The way Akira looked though, Phantom Thief or not, he'd stolen Yusuke's heart.

Commanding, focused and meticulous. In many ways Yusuke's opposite.

Well, Yusuke could be focused on his art. Not much else.

So he stared at Akira, really studied him this time.

Unruly dark hair and dangerous eyes. Glasses that were slightly fogged up by now. A muscular body. Shorter then Yusuke was but he carried himself well. Slicked with sweat and probably not just from the heat. Plain black shorts. Yes, Akira looked good in black.

It'd only took him long enough to notice all of these things. And here they stood, bodies so close now they were practically touching each other. It was hot outside, but his own cheeks were just as warm.

Akira looked at him the way Yusuke usually looked at food. He was hungry. Akira himself kind of smelled like coffee. Maybe he tasted like it as well.

" Yes. This is a very irregular way of realizing you're feelings for someone," Yusuke thought aloud.

He liked this feeling. The lightness in his heart.

" I think I might be able to make you my muse, Akira. "

" That works for me," Akira said, slightly out of breath.

Akira closed the distance between the two of them. His gaze was locked onto Yusuke's.

His eyes were brown, like chocolate and he wished he'd take of his glasses so he could get a better look.

"Alright then," Akira said as he put his hand on Yusuke's shoulder. More warmth. The distance between the two of them closed.

Their lips met. Akira's glasses hit Yusuke in the face. He winced at the smooth metal. Still, the fluttery feeling weiled up in Yusuke's chest grew, among other things. He'd seen other boys naked before, at school, in their gym, for his art, and it hadn't really meant anything. Yusuke's eyes wandered to Akira's nether regions unable to help but wonder what he looked like without any clothes on. But those thoughts were pretty indecent so he shrugged them off.

Yusuke laughed. So did Akira. The tenseness in the air was gone but the intensity was still there.

" I want to kiss you again," Akira whispered.

" Well said…" Yusuke muttered quietly. " I feel the same."

Akira nodded and threw his glasses on the futon.

Their bodies melted into each others. Their sweat commingled. Yusuke's breath hitched. Their lips met again.

Akira closed his eyes, much to Yusuke's dismay. He grabbed Yusuke's hand and pull_ed _him even closer. The kiss deepened. Their tongues danced together. They both moaned, softly at first and then at an increased volume.

Yusuke wanted to touch Akira. He bent forward and ran his hand down Akira's side, down towards his thigh, then back up towards his neck.

They kissed like that for a while. Yusuke closed his eyes at some point. He didn't know when it happened but they were up against a wall.

Yusuke had to bend his neck down a little bit. Akira stood up straight, pressed Yusuke up further into the wall.

It was beautiful, full of passion and life. Just like Akira was. Yusuke had seen people kissing before, obviously. But he never paid it to much attention. This wasn't painting but it was still creating something.

They took desperate and quick gasps of air at times.

" You're… very skilled Akira." Yusuke said at some point. Clearly, this was a new art form.

Then they slipped.

Yusuke lost his footing. Maybe it was because the floor was covered in their sweat.

Akira landed on top of him

Out of breath and gasping for air, the two of them began to laugh. Yusuke could hear Akira's heartbeat as loudly as his own. He ran his fingers through Akira's unruly hair that was now slicked with sweat.

"Well that wasn't very smooth was it?" Akira panted.

" And if anything, we're even more hot then we were before," Yusuke observed.

" I think you're always hot, Yusuke," Akira said with a smirk.

"Ah, well I suppose that with the heat and what we were doing then I would b-"

Yusuke found himself missing the point again.

"Oh well, um thank you Akira."

He could feel Akira laughing on top of his chest. Akira still hadn't gotten off but Yusuke wasn't complaining.

" You are very smooth, Akira."

"Thanks," Akira said as he ran one of his hands on his neck.

Akira shifted his weight off of Yusuke. Yusuke frowned. With frightening speed, the black haired boy sat down next to Yusuke, with his back against the wall and leaned on him.

" I guess I'll have to buy an air conditioner then," Akira laughed.

" I don't mind this sort of heat though," Yusuke thought aloud.

Smirking, Akira spoke. " Me neither. But we'll need one if your going to come over here everyday. "

Yusuke laughed and nuzzled into Akira." I suppose we will."

Though Yusuke wasn't sure he could help Akira to buy it.

They stayed like that for a while.

"We're both dehydrated by now. We should get some shaved ice, " Yusuke thought aloud.

Akira nodded. " You're not tired?" He asked.

Yusuke shook his head. " No, kissing you has filled me with a passion!"

"O-oh." Akira seemed suddenly flustered.

Yusuke said making his hands into a window. Akira looked lovely.

"Yes! actually. I should paint my muse. I should hurry before the images leave my mind." Yusuke jumped up .

" But I'll see you tomorrow if you're free."

Akira nodded and started to stretch. " And if you do forget I can always give you some new imagery to work with."

" Oh that's… that's very good."

" And you might want to put on clothes."

" Yes, I should probably do that before anything else," Yusuke agreed.

* * *

_Hello and thank you for reading my Persoma 5 Fanfiction! None of the Persona 5 characters belong to me! Persoma 5 is a good game/ anime and I recommend it though._

_Akira x Yusuke isn't exactly my otp but when I got to the part on the game where Akira tells Yusuke he should take off his clothes, I had to write this. Since they can't date in the game, this is the AU where glasses boi and eccentric boi fall in love. Let those dorks be gay Atlus 0: And it's also my first time writing romance ( and what might qualify for comedy)_

_Comments, likes, shares and follows are highly appreciated!_

_Happy Pride Month! (:_


End file.
